reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Automobile
.]] The is an extremely rare and progressive form of transportation featured in Red Dead Redemption. While the primary mode of in-game travel is on horseback or by a horse-drawn vehicle, as the player progresses through the game, the creeping onset of modernization will make itself known, especially in Blackwater. Automobiles are still not common and cannot be independently driven by the player, but they still play important roles in several main story missions. Automobiles in Red Dead Redemption Automobiles were not produced in any significant numbers, having only been commercially available less than a decade prior; automobiles would have been considered rare contraptions. All in-game automobiles are lightweight except for the red Model T. A Ford Model T is seen being unloaded at the Blackwater docks during the introduction cinematic. The same vehicle is seen parked beside an automobile repair shop on a street in Blackwater. Edgar Ross and Archer Fordham use an early burgundy Ford Model T as their primary mode of transportation. Players are obligated to ride as a passenger in the vehicle in several gameplay missions. Players will also encounter an early Darracq 'Perfecta' automobile that has been modified with steel armor plates and a Maxim Gun. This vehicle appears only once in the Edgar Ross mission "And You Will Know The Truth", with Marston manning the fully-automatic weapon mounted in the bed. Dutch van der Linde owned or stole a burgundy Ford Model T which he used to kidnap a bank teller and eventually crashed in the Edgar Ross mission "Great Men are Not Always Wise". Automobiles may be found parked on the streets of Blackwater. History The vehicle depicted in trailers is most likely an example of an early Darracq Perfecta. Alexandre Darracq had made a fortune from the French cycle trade in the 1890s and owned a 'Perfecta' works that made components for motor tricycles and was one of the largest in Paris. After a number of false starts, it was not until 1900 that he marketed his first successful motorcar. It had a vertical front-mounted single-cylinder engine, over 700 being sold in the first year. 1908 was a landmark year for automobiles. The Ford Model T began production and a race around the world was held in New York with a finish line at Paris. Only three of the six contestants completed the challenging race. The automobile was described as "the most fragile and capricious thing on earth." In 1913, Ford introduced the world's first moving assembly line for mass production of the Model T. Automaker Studebaker, once one of the largest horse-draw carriage builders in the U.S., built its last horse-drawn vehicle in 1920. Trivia *The automobile that is seen in Blackwater is a 1910 Ford Model T.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:1910Ford-T.jpg Gallery File:Car rdr.jpg|One of the earliest production automobiles of the 20th century, an armored Darracq 'Perfecta' File:Car_Blackwater.JPG|An automobile can be found in Blackwater, but it cannot be driven by the player. It should be noted that the car is parked next to an auto repair shop. es:Automóviles Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:Single Player Category:Transport Category:Redemption Transport